


Junkyard Relations

by KamuiRamos



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuiRamos/pseuds/KamuiRamos
Summary: It's 2007, the rise of technology is bustling in the city of Chicago. Blume Corporation has taken the title of "world's foremost innovator of high-tech, high-performance communications and security technology" though others could say otherwise. Though, their personal security is questionable, mostly filled with mercenaries known as Fixers but not all Fixers work for Blume.Aiden Pearce is a Fixer and ex-gangster with the only goal in his life is to gather money to help his sister obtain what was the American dream. When he attempts to steal some tech for a contractor, he is chased to a junkyard where he meets someone while hiding out there for a brief time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I did have a different story for this sort of crossover but a challenge given to me by a friend wanted to tackle a ship they threw together since I've told them about a possible crossover idea I've had for awhile.
> 
> Please enjoy this little chapter.

**_Chicago, Illinois  
June 2007_ **

His breath could be seen which each puff he let out while the rain pelted his body. Despite the leather jacket he wore on top of his shirt, he was soaked to the skin. Still, he wasn’t worried about getting hypothermia or even the common cold.

His ride had gotten totaled, though it wasn’t really his. It was some random stranger’s, one of the few that were stupid enough to connect their car to the beta that was being tested out in the Mad Mile. He wasn’t the only one to be messing with the new toys and tech here, though he should have figured people wouldn’t like to share it.

He turned another corner, reaching a gated fence that surrounded what appeared to be a junkyard. He searched for an opening, an escape from those who were chasing him. Thankfully, this part of the fence wasn’t covered in barbwire. He climbed over it with easy, landing on the ground with a splat before he ungracefully picked himself up to find a hiding spot. Even with his new surroundings, he knew that the Fixers that were chasing him were smarter than that.

The man glanced around, searching for someplace before his eyes fell upon what looked like a rundown semi-truck. He quickly ran towards it, climbing up the steps before grasping the door handle. It took a few tugs, but the door opened as he quickly slipped inside. It was just a bit warmer in there, mostly form his own body probably shivering from the rain.

He shivered slightly, his body trying to shake off the cold as he slammed the door shut. He felt the whole cabin shake which made him freeze for a moment. He wasn’t sure how old this truck was and honestly, he could probably be in a death trap. His breath became even stiller as he saw a few figures hop over the fence as well. No doubt, it was the Fixers that were chasing after him.

The man sat still in the truck, keeping his breath steady as a slight paranoia raced through his body. It felt that maybe they could hear his breathing, especially when one of them seemed to be heading towards the semi he was hiding in. He leaned back in his seat, his hand reaching down slowly to his pocket here his gun rested. He didn’t want to have to kill tonight, but if it came down to it…

Lights suddenly came on as he turned his gaze towards another part of the junkyard. He didn’t notice it before, but it looked like the office for this place. All the windows were brightened by the light inside as the door opened to let out a very angry German Shepard. It barked at the Fixers, causing all of them to flee back towards the fence. He couldn’t help but be amused by the sight.

Someone followed the dog from the office, probably the owner of the junkyard. He couldn’t see the perosn’s features but from the voice, it was male. It was clear he was goading the Fixers to leave and that was just what they were doing.

After what felt like the whole night, the man let out a long and relieved sigh as he slumped in the seat.

The man quickly shrugged out of his leather jacket, letting it rest on the ground in a wet flop while he tried to stay warm. He needed to shed all of his clothes but there was no way for him to keep warm inside this cabin. Thoughts of leaving and finding a motel for the night was prominent in his mind but he wasn’t sure if his body could go on with the adrenaline spike now gone.

He huffed, trying to get comfortable as he felt his eyes drooping downward. He was slightly aware that someone was approaching the truck, especially when there was scratching noise coming from the door, he was closest to.

Then everything went dark…

-+-+-+-

The room was warm and partially lit thanks to the sun that was peeking through the window. He opened his eyes, trying to regain a sense of awareness to where he was. It took him to realize that he wasn’t inside the cabin of the truck anymore but inside what was someone’s bedroom. His eyes widened but he didn’t move. He tried to stay calm as he tried to recount what happened yesterday while observing his surroundings.

His eyes stared up at the beige ceiling, almost the kind that belonged to those portable offices he had seen on some school campuses. He slowly turned his head to realize that the bedroom was part of what was like an office as he noticed the dog from last night was trotting over and practically putting his little wet snout against his face.

It took one lick to make the man sit up in the bed and wipe his face of the drool. That’s when he noticed that he was only wearing his last layer, a black shirt and his khaki pants. His eyes hardened as he then looked over to see that his clothes were hanging over what he suspected was a heater, especially when the warmth he woke up to was coming from it.

“Ah, you’re awake.”

The voice was gruff and familiar, a greeting he didn’t expect as he saw the man from last night walking towards him with a mug that had something hot and hopefully for him. Thankfully, the man handed it to him as the prone individual sat up more comfortably to take it and drink in the coffee that filled him with heat and energy.

“So, am I going to get an explanation as to why you and your buddies trespassed into my place after hours?” the man inquired with amusement, causing the other to stop mid sip of his drink.

“They weren’t my buddies,” the man spoke after taking another sip of the coffee.

Then the man continued to ask his guest more on what had led him to here. Of course, he continued to be silent or give vague answers. It wasn’t long before the man finally asked, “You got a name?”

The coffee was gone, the excuse to cover his mouth with the mug along with it. After what felt like diversions and curt replies, he finally answered truthfully, “Aiden.”

This caused the other man time smile as he returned the introduction, “Ryan Paxton.”

Aiden scowled just a bit, feeling that he was overstaying his welcome. In fact, he noticed the time and saw that it was just a quarter until 10. His mind clicked as he remembered promising someone that he would meet up with them an hour ago. A brief curse word made him jump out of bed and placed the cup on a nearby desk. Ryan had stepped back along with his dog to let Aiden get dressed back in his white sweater and black leather jacket. He fumbled with his shoes while saying, “I… thanks.”

He nearly fell while trying to put on his shoes as Ryan stifled a laugh at the other’s clumsiness.

Aiden rushed out of the building, stepping on to the grounds as he got a better look at the junkyard. He saw an assortment of cars stacked on each other and saw that there was much more than that. He figured it had at least half a block big which meant that this was probably one of the city’s main junk sites.

No, he was wasting time. Nikki was waiting for him and he had to get home. He remembered the text he got last night while he was running and he would have been there already if he didn’t knock out.

After all, he wanted to hang out with his niece and nephew.

However, he would realize later that there was something missing from his jacket pocket. The weight was light but it was something important, though he wouldn't be able to find it where he had awoken. It was still in the run-down truck in the junkyard as it rested on the ground, waiting to be dropped off to its new owner..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babysitting wasn't part of his job, but Aiden Pearce was happy to take care of his niece and nephew while his sister would be away for the afternoon. However, when he realized that the package he would have to drop off tonight isn't with him, he realized that he would have to return to the junkyard to get it. That is, if the man hadn't already tossed it into the growing collection of metal and scraps.
> 
> Meanwhile in Qatar, Patrick Donnelly realizes that his connection problems isn't only happening to him. What happens after he finds the source is when his tour becomes the most dangerous it has ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this, this means you've taken a bit of interest in this slow-paced story. Thank you for the time and hopefully I don't disappoint you as we go on this journey.

**_Thirty minutes later…_ **

Aiden let out a sigh of relief as he entered the house, seeing that his sister was just bringing her last bag in. “Took you long enough,” he heard her chide him playfully before he just shrugged it off.

He walked through the nice house that she and her husband were able to buy a year ago, the brightness contrasting a lot of what he had been running through last night. The living room was a bit too clean, making him avoid the couch that was inviting to sit on after practically taking buses to get here in time. If she had lived in the Mad Mile, it would have been quicker, but Chicago wasn’t fully installed with the infamous security system.

“You look like crap, as per usual,” she lightly whispered to him, though a gasp of astonishment was heard nearby as they heard a young boy exclaimed out. “Mommy, you said bad word!”

Jackson walked out of kitchen, practically fumbling with the sippy cup in his hand before he finally just hugged it and pointed accusingly at his mother.

“That I did,” she spoke with a feigned ignorant tone. Before she could give anything else, a soft whimper then a whine was heard as Nicole looked to her brother. She gave a small excuse before heading towards the kitchen, leaving him and the boy alone in the living room.

The boy stared at Aiden expectantly before he reached up to him with his free hand, clearly wanting to be picked up. Although he didn’t want him to get dirty with his clothes, the man picked up his nephew with ease in one arm as he asked, “How’ve you been, Jacks?”

“Mommy said a bad word,” the boy continued, turning the sippy cup so that he could drink it more with a deep frown.

Aiden couldn’t help but chuckle at the firm tone that the boy was sporting. “That she did, but she is right that I do look… bad,” he told him though stopped from repeating the “bad word” after seeing Jackson was ready to give him the same frown his mom was getting. He carried him to the kitchen, seeing Nicole holding Lena as the little baby was clinging to her mother. 

“Okay honey let’s go call Daddy, okay?” she cooed the baby as she then looked at Jackson. “You wanna join us to talk to daddy?”

The boy shook his head, clinging more on to Aiden as Nicole let out a sad sigh. He had noticed that whenever their father was mentioned, it wasn’t a good reaction given that the man had always been on duty for months a time.

“Go ahead,” Aiden vocally pushed her. “I’m sure it’ll do you both good to see each other, even when it’s through Skype.”

She nodded, heading towards the room where their computer was set up as Aiden then looked to Jackson. “You don’t want to talk to your dad?”

“I don’t think he likes me,” Jackson nearly mumbled to his uncle as he started to play with his sippy cup.

“Why would you think that? Your daddy does love you.” Aiden moved to place him on the ground, fixing the shirt that the boy was wearing as it got a little dirty from resting against his own clothing.

“Then how… how come he isn’t here?” the boy asked his uncle while staring expectantly.

Aiden opened his mouth for a moment but paused. Yeah, being a soldier for your country was as important as anything, but he had times where he was irked that the father of his niece and nephew weren’t here. He practically had taken that role more often than he thought he would sometimes, but he didn’t want them to grow up the way he did.

Though, that was more due fault to his own mother fleeing the country with them to escape their father.

“He… he’s busy trying to make the world better, for you and your sister,” he spoke lightly, placing his hands on the boy’s shoulders. “He’ll be coming home soon, probably for Fourth of July. Then you can ask him to light some fireworks when we go to Pawnee.”

The boy pouted as he mumbled, “Pawnee is gross… and fishy.”

Aiden just smiled and patted the boy’s head. He was about to pick him up again when he heard Nicole suddenly sounding distressed.

He walked towards the room where she had walked into, seeing her staring at the screen which showed a brief video of Patrick Donnelly who kept losing a bit frames while his voice seemed to cut out. “What… what’s going on?” she huffed before the feed suddenly cut and showed the logo of the video call software.

“You okay?” he asked his sister who was calming herself.

“Just… the video started to act up just as I was trying to show little Lena,” she explained. “I don’t get it. This didn’t happen last time.”

“It might be just the area they are in,” Aiden relayed to her logically. “I mean, we’re practically on the other side of the world of him.”

“I know,” Nicole sighed. “I just… I really want him home already.”

“And he is going to be home soon, okay Nik?” he told her softly, turning her to look at him as he saw his sister upset. “Look, if you want, I can kick his ass for you when he comes home.”

“He’ll probably kick your ass instead,” Nicole responded with a mixture of a laugh and sniffle. The two shared a look before they let out a small laugh together.

It wasn’t long afterwards that Nicole finally got her things and gave her goodbyes to her kids.  “I’ll be only gone for the night with mommy’s friends, okay?” she told Jackson as Aiden was holding Lena. The baby stared expectantly at her mother, unsure where she was going. The woman then looked to her brother and asked, “Think you can handle both of them?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, putting on a confident face for his little sister who offered him and the baby a quick hug before heading out as an impatient honk outside was calling to her.

The moment the door was closed, that’s when the real challenge came in. It was a bit chaotic, mostly because Lena was almost nonstop crying for her mother to come back and Jackson was only crying along when he felt Aiden wasn’t paying attention to him. It was a long day for sure, one that nearly tired him out when it was finally night time and he was sitting on the couch with a long sigh of relief.

The kids were asleep now in their rooms as he tried to finally let himself focus on what he needed to do tomorrow. His eyes glanced over to the brown jacket that was hanging nearby, causing him to be curious to check on the package. Though, the minute he grabbed it, he realized the weight wasn’t leaning further than the one that had his phone. In fact, it was much lighter than it should be.

He panicked, searching the pockets and then his own as he then whispered a curse word to himself. Did he lose it during the chase? No, he was sure he had that secured in his jacket before he even made a run for it. As he tried to recollect his thoughts, it finally hit him. The last time he remembered having it was inside the beat-up truck in the junkyard when he lost unconsciousness.

Did the man find it and tossed it away, thinking it was just some put together mess? Honestly, he had thought the same until he saw what it could do. It was probably why his contractor wanted that so badly and was paying highly for it. And now it was probably getting crushed in the junkyard.

He could head out to get it, but he couldn’t leave the kids behind. Lena was still an infant and he didn’t feel right leaving them behind. It was out of the question that he takes them with him. What if those Fixers were still looking for him? At least the Profiler wasn’t fully online to identify him, and he wasn’t going to put those kids in danger.

There was only one option: wait until Nicole comes home then he can go look around the junkyard for the package. He could only hope that his sister will be back in time, so he can head there as soon as possible.

He could literally hear Damien start berating him about losing something so simple yet valuable.

-+-+-+-

**_US Base SOCCENT, Qatar_ **

First Sergeant Patrick Donnelly cursed as he stepped out of the tent. He really wished he wasn’t on so many missions with the Rangers, but he had to at least finish up his duty then he can finally be home for longer than a month. Hell, he had done this in order to get so much time free before he gets sent to another part of the world.

“Hey, Pat!”

He looked up to see his fellow ranger and captain, William Lennox, who jogged over to him as he asked, “Did you get to talk to your wife?”

“Tried but the signal out here is shit,” Patrick groaned as he noticed that William was heading towards the command center. “Is something happening?”

“We’re not getting any signal in or out, not even on our radios,” William explained as they continued towards the radio camp.

“You’d think we’d be more prepared with the constant reports we have to give back,” Patrick replied as they continued to briskly walk.

That’s when something exploded followed by a couple more explosions. For a split second, Patrick couldn’t register what was going on until he saw someone running from the radio camp which was now going dark.

“They bombed the antenna farm!” Master Sergeant Robert Epps screamed as he practically talked into the two men. “We’re under attack.”

With those words, they sprang into action as they headed towards their bunker. They had to grab their gear as Patrick grabbed his pack. He slung it on, grabbing everything else he could get before he heard Lennox shout, “Let’s move, now!”

They were soon able to escape out of the bunker, looking up to see that the whole camp was now on fire and in carnage. There was no clear sight of the enemy, whether if it was Al Qaeda or one of the enemy’s allies. However, something that looked like a light wave hit several of the soldiers that just turn them into… nothing. There was nothing left at where they once stood.

He was soon pulled out of his stupor when he got practically yanked along by his captain as others were hiding among a row of armored vehicles. They joined the group, but Epps seemed to stumble and fall on the sand.

 “Epps!’ He called out to him but was pulled back down before he could get to the man. Patrick watched in great concern as he saw something step into view. It was a large metal foot that made him look up enough. It was clear that it was something of not this world, though he recognized parts that were of a fighter jet among the being’s stature.

The rest suddenly become blurred by a flare that was shot, distracting the creature so that Epps could join them and hide among the vehicles. That was when they were able to escape through the fence, leaving the carnage of SOCCENT Base where the screams of his fellow soldiers were falling into silence.

-+-+-+-

**_The next day…  
Chicago, Illinois_ **

Aiden had knocked on the door of the office a few times, tapping his foot impatiently. He had been waiting for about ten minutes to arrive and honestly, he didn’t want to have to take drastic measures to get in.

As he pondered on his options, he heard the door getting unlocked as he relaxed his shoulders just a bit to be greeted by the familiar Ryan Paxton.

 “Uh, hi,” Aiden waved hello though mentally kicked himself for approaching in such an awkward manner. That wasn’t what the book had said to approach people like this, especially when the object he needed was something he had stolen.

 “Hello,” Ryan greeted him in return, an eyebrow lifted with caution towards the guest. The dog seemed to be peeking from behind their owner, eyes staring expectantly at Aiden’s next words.

 “Look, I’m going to be honest,” he began. “I left something here a few nights ago, I think in the junkyard. If you could give me a few minutes, I’ll be out of your hair really quick.”

The older man eyed at Aiden suspiciously before he glanced down at the dog that was resting behind him. The canine let out a small huff before walking back into the building while Ryan stepped out and closed the door behind him. Aiden had barely gotten a chance to peek past the man to see if he could at least see another opening when Ryan asked, “How about you tell me what you are looking for and I’ll go find it?”

 “It’s fine,” Aiden deflected. “I think I just left it in the truck so if you can ju—”

 “No.”

Aiden had to bite back the urge to tell off the man right there as he tried again, “Look, it’s just some small USB. It just holds some data I need to work on.”

He knew he was talking too much, but he really needed to get inside. If he was doing it right like the book had showed, the man would at least let him check out the junkyard. If anything, he would just stomp on the thing if he found it.

There was a soft scratching coming from the other side of the door. Ryan didn’t take his eyes off the younger man as he then opened it, letting the dog out as it held something in its mouth. It didn’t take a long glance for Aiden to realize the dog had the mentioned item in its jaws.

The hacker moved to reach out to the dog, but Ryan stepped in between them as he said, “Do you even know what is on that stick?”

 “…my personal files?”

The questionable answer clearly didn’t pass Ryan’s own inquiry as he then retorted, “So I’m supposed to believe that you keep files of a coded USB that has its origin coding from BLUME?"

A bland look was on his face but internally, Aiden was practically freaking out. He just had the worst luck out of everyone in this city today, didn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little tidbit, this is more of like following the events of the Bumblebee movie. It will rarely touch anything that happens in the Bayverse (mostly because I didn't really like its rendition despite some cool parts).


End file.
